Shame and Guilt
by TheRarityFan
Summary: Sweetie Belle got her report card, and she's ashamed of her grade. She tries to hide it from everyone, but she can't hide her guilt.


A large crowd of foals poured out of the doors of the school and galloped to where they needed to go. Some of them went home while others waiting to be picked up. Sweetie Belle took her time, though. She wasn't in a hurry to go home. She wanted to hide away from her family as long as she could. She was ashamed of what she saw. She couldn't bear to face her parents with the bad news.

She was too ashamed to tell anyone, including Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, her two best friends. She gripped the paper tightly so it wouldn't fall and get picked up by another pony. She didn't want anyone to see it. She didn't want to admit that she was a failure.

She walked around town and stared at the ground to hide her face. If anyone found out, she would have been the laughing stock of Ponyville. She tried hard, but she still messed up. It was as if the paper was taunting her the longer she held it. It was the worst thing that has ever happened, and there was no way anyone would forgive her.

She walked around refusing to go home until she got bored. The closest place was the Carousel Boutique, and Rarity was the best sister despite the occasional problems. She hid her report card in her saddle bag and debated whether she should go there or not. Rarity didn't have to know about her report card, anyways. She made up her mind and walked to the Carousel Boutique. She tried to open the door slowly so the bell wouldn't ring. Rarity may be busy, and she didn't want to disturb her. Unfortunately, the the bell still rang.

Rarity walked in and recited her welcoming, "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique! How may I help you?" She opened her eyes and saw Sweetie Belle. "I'm guessing you're not here to buy a dress."

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "I'm just going to stay here for the day if that's alright with you." She continued staring at the ground and avoided any eye contact. If Rarity found out the truth, she would never be welcomed there again.

"Is something bothering you, Sweetie?" Rarity asked, concerned.

Sweetie's heart sped up. Rarity knew something was up. She had to make up something now! "These two fillies were messing with me again," she said quickly.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" Rarity inquired.

Sweetie Belle nodded.

Rarity glared at Sweetie Belle, "Diamond Tiara is in Manehattan with her father, and Silver Spoon shouldn't be back in school for another three days. If you felt that you had to lie to me, then you surely did something wrong. What was it?"

Sweetie thought of multiple lies. She needed to make up a story where she did something wrong but Rarity wouldn't get mad. She sighed and falsely confessed, "I... Istoleanapplefromoneofthetrees!"

"Darling, you must slow down! I can't understand you," Rarity told her.

Sweetie took a few deep breaths and said, "I stole an apple from one of the apple trees at Sweet Apple Acres. I'm really sorry! "

"Did you apologize to the Apples?" Rarity asked.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "No. I was going to, but I didn't want to make her mad."

"When you do something wrong, it is important to apologize," Rarity explained. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Sweetie nodded. Rarity wasted no time and walked with her out of the Carousel Boutique and to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was seen pulling weeds that grew around the trees. Sweetie didn't want to lie to her. It felt wrong to lie to the most honest pony in Ponyville. She had to do it, though.

"Applejack, I need to tell you something," Sweetie Began. "I know it was wrong of me, and I hope you would forgive me."

"What did you do?" Applejack asked.

Sweetie gulped. She didn't have to fake the guilt, "I stole an apple."

Applejack laughed, "That ain't nothin' to worry about!"

"I'm not in trouble?" Sweetie asked. She gave a hopeful expression.

"You're not in trouble," Applejack reassured. "Do y'all want to stay for supper?"

"No thanks," Sweetie Belle declined.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle walked back to the boutique and made their way to the kitchen. Sweetie sat at the table while Rarity made fancy scrambled eggs. She saw the guilt on her sister's face. She knew she wouldn't worry about stealing an apple. She did something awful. Why else did she confess about stealing something so small?

Rarity finished cooking and put one plate in front of Sweetie Belle and the other in front of herself. Sweetie greedily ate all her food before Rarity had a chance to take a bite. She tried to leave but was stopped by her sister's magic.

"What did you do?" Rarity demanded.

"What do you mean?" Sweetie Belle asked imitating the voice on an angel.

"Do not act innocent with me!" Rarity barked.

Sweetie was worried. Her sister was angry. Did she see the report card? How could she? It was still in her saddle bag. Sweetie sneakily glimpsed inside her saddle bag. It was still there. Rarity wasn't mad about the report card.

"Sweetie Belle, I want to know what awful thing you did, now!" Rarity yelled.

Sweetie started bawling and shamefully gave Rarity her report card.

Rarity looked over her report card, "I don't see any problems."

"I...got...a...B..." Sweetie confessed between sobs.

"That nothing to worry about." Rarity said as she hugged her crying sister.

Sweetie's tears slowed down, "Really?"

"Really," Rarity confirmed. "Though I am not happy that you thought that was so bad that you had to go as far as to put the guilt on something else."

"I'm sorry," Sweetie apologized. "I saw it was a bigger problem than it actually was. I'm really sorry for making such a big deal about a B."

I forgive you," Rarity reassured.

Sweetie Belle hugged her sister and headed home. She gave her parents her report card, and they expressed their approval. "It really wasn't that bad," Sweetie told herself as she walked to her room. She laughed at herself for overreacting to a B and made a note to tell her friends the next day.

* * *

Author's Note: Disclaimer: The My Little Pony Franchise belongs to Hasbro.


End file.
